User blog:Berglund/Insurgent/Maze Runner Mashup short : Aria's Divergent.
This is told from Aria's point of view Gray walls, everywhere. I just woke up and have no clue where I am. "HELP ME!" I screamed nothing that no one would come to help. I tried to move my tired arm's but i was restricted, two hand cuffs bolted into the wall, "How did i get here?" I asked myself, This defiantly wasn't The Glade. I could see out of the small window in the door, a boy. He was tall and had dark brown hair, almost Black. Another girl was is another room, but she wasn't chained, The boy must of been a security Guard. He left her and locked the door and approached my door, he unlocked it and shut it behind him, he turned around gave me elevator eye's and smiled "Hey hot stuff." "Where am I?" I growled The boy put his hands out in front of him and laughed "Whoa, whoa, what's your name?" I arched my brow and looked him in the eye's "what's yours?" I asked "Peter," I shivered at that name, i once lost a loved friend, Peter. He went through the changing and lost his mind, He tried to kill me. I gulped and looked up back at him "I'm Aria," "Could you tell me how i got here?" I asked The boy shook his head no. "all we now is your divergent." "I heard them talking about me, something about factions." "Of course i don't fit into a faction, I'm not even from this freaking place." Peter pulled out a device turning it on. He grabbed me from the back of my neck and held the device against my fore-head. "Divergent, 1,000%." the device spoke. "Well, well." Peter smiled "We got her." He un-cuffed me, i needed a plan and fast, just by the way he spoke. He sounded like he liked me. So i got a quick plan. "Wait!"I yelled as he tried to drag me out of the cell. He turned around to me and frowned "What?" "ummmm...." I gulped, then i smiled up at Peter "It's just that, you're hot." I put my hand on his chest and ran my hand down his shirt, feeling the rouge texture on the uniform. he smiled down at me "You're pretty cute too." When peter went to wrap his arm's around my waist, i grabbed his arm pulled it backwards and pinned him against the door "That's 3 times today!" He mumbled I grabbed his gun and held it to his head "Show me how to get out!" I yelled "Ok, ok." Peter responded, Before i could protect myself he grabbed my hands and ran backwards shoving me on the wall, I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I kicked his shin and knocked him over. I sat on his and held a knife to his throat. "All I want it out." I calmly said "Please let me go." Category:Blog posts